Single White Female
by HarryFreak31793
Summary: I Don't own the song or the characters. Lily sends a personal add. Songfic


"So did you do it?" Chris asked as Lily walked into the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Yep," Lily said with a smile. She wanted to tell James that he finally caught her eye.

"Are you sure he'd even look at it?" Lizzie asked.

"Him and the guys always look at the personals," Lily said

_"I know that every morning you go thumbin'  
Through the personal want ads"_

"Hey I got the Prophet," James said reaching for the coffee.

"I hope there are some super funny ones today," Remus said, "I could use a good laugh."

"Oh yes your furry little problem," James said as Remus rolled his eyes.

"Here is the first one '**Eighty year old Woman seeks sweet young thing for fun and pleasure must love cats'**, " James reads and they all laugh uproariously.

"They've started," Jessica said watching them.

"See we told you," Chris said.

"Yes you were watching them when you should have been studying," Jessica retorted.

"I was studying," Chris said, "Studying Sirius's anatomy."

"Christina Lupin," Jessica yelled.

_"You grab the latest copy, a cup of coffee  
And settle in for a good laugh"  
_"Any who, where is yours Lil?" Lizzie asked.

"Way down there," Lily replied.

"Here's the next one **'Barmaid looking for some one who's not drunk'**," James said.

"If it's Rosmerta I could help her," Sirius laughed.

"No laugh on that one," Chris said.

"That means they are considering it," Lily replied.

"Peter better not be," Lizzie retorted.

"Remus neither," Jessica said.

"I was just thinking about something," Lily said.

"What?" Lizzie asked.

"What would Jess's ad say?" Lily asked.

"**'Werewolf seeking some one with a furry little problem'**," Chris replied laughing.

"They are getting closer," Lily hushed Chris.

_"I've been trying to catch your eye but I'm so shy  
I'm hopin' and prayin' that  
Today's edition is gonna catch your attention  
'cause there's a"  
_!

"Oh that last one was funny," Peter said wiping tears from his eyes.

"Listen to this **'Single White Female Looking for a one woman man with black hair and glasses and deep blue eyes with the initials J.P. I have red hair and green eyes and my initials are L.E and I am looking at you from down the table, James,'**" James said not registering for a second.

"Holy chips," Sirius said.

"What?" James asked.

"James reread that," Remus said. They watched as James reread the ad and looked at Lily.

"James are you okay," Peter asked.

_"Single white female  
Looking for that special lover  
To put it in a nutshell  
A one women man who doesn't want no other  
Oh, you never can tell  
She just might be your dream come true  
A single white female  
Is looking for a man like you"_

!  
"Oh man I'm starting to rethink this," Lily said as every thing at the other end of the table went quiet.

"I was wondering when you'd start saying that," Chris said.

"I mean putting it in writing might not have been the best idea," Lily said

_"Yeah I'm a little nervous I'm not sure if  
I shoulda put it in writing"_

"Come on you were desperate," Chris said.

"No you were reckless," Jessica said.

"I think you did the right thing Lily," Lizzie said to Lily.

_"It might have been a little reckless, a little desperate  
But I think I did the right thing"_

"Come on you confessed your heart out in the news paper," Lizzie said.

"The worst that could happen is you get replies from some one other then James," Chris pointed out.

"Oh great," Lily replied.

_"I couldn't go on living keep it hidden  
So I'm telling you everything  
It's my confession I hope you get the message  
There's a"_

"James go talk to her," Remus said.

"What if it was a prank from Snivillus," James replied.

"You'll never know unless you go and talk to her," Peter replied.

_"Single white female  
Looking for that special lover  
To put it in a nutshell  
A one women man who doesn't want no other  
Oh, you never can tell  
She just might be your dream come true  
A single white female  
Is looking for a man like you"  
_!

"He's coming over," Lizzie said.

"Act natural," Chris said.

"Hello Lily," James said, "Do I owl you a reply or kiss you right now?"

"Kiss me, you self centered prankster," Lily said and with that the girls and the rest of the Maruaders applauded.

"_It's my confession I hope you get the message  
That there's a_

_Single white female  
Looking for that special lover  
To put it in a nutshell  
A one women man who doesn't want no other  
Oh, you never can tell  
She just might be your dream come true  
A single white female  
Is looking for a man like you  
Looking for a man like you  
Looking for a man like you"_

"Do you think Chris would fall for that?" Sirius asked Remus.


End file.
